


wishes on falling stars

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's always made wishes on falling stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wishes on falling stars

They lie side by side on the grass, staring up at the sky. She's got his worn leather coat on and without it he somehow looks younger, a little less guarded, a little less sad. Her fingers brush against the sleeve of his dark blue jumper and she feels something in her heart flutter as she glances over at his profile.

He points suddenly and she looks back at the sky in time to see a streak of light fly overhead.

He asks if she made a wish, his words quiet in the silence of the night. His hand finds hers, their fingers weaving together, and she nods, smiling at him as he gives her hand a gentle squeeze.

 

 

They're sitting on the edge of a cliff, staring out at the dark expanse of land stretching before them, illuminated in a dreamy blue glow by the light of the two moons in the sky. She's got his long brown overcoat on and she can hear his heels pounding a dull pulse against the rock face.

Their hands are clasped between them and when she glances over at him he grins at her and his eyes shine.

There's a streak of light over their heads and they look up, watching it arc across the sky until it disappears.

He looks back at her and smiles, gently touching his lips to hers, his hand rising to her cheek. She leans into him, her fingers clutching the edge of his suit jacket.

He asks if she made a wish, his lips brushing hers, and she nods, smiling as he pushes her hair behind her ear and his fingers lightly stroke the line of her jaw.

 

 

She's standing alone in an empty field, staring up at the sky as she's done for the past several weeks. She's wearing no one's coat and her arms are crossed tightly over her chest against the cold wind that blows every now and again.

A star streaks across the sky and she watches it until it's gone, watches until the other stars begin to double and grow blurry through the tears filling her eyes. There's no hand reaching for hers, no fingers to lightly trace the lines of her face.

She made a wish but there's no one there to make it come true. Not this time.  



End file.
